The Elevator Talk
by Weller's
Summary: Patterson and Roman decide to take a step forward in their relationship.


Long time no story, I'm sorry guys. I missed writing so much. Here's a sweet Pattian oneshot. No need to be shy, let me know what you think about it, I love it when you talk to me. Hope you like it.

"I still don't believing we actually solved this case." Patterson exhales with a smile, walking side by side with Roman after giving some orders for Stuart to finish the work on the computer's OS "Daniel Newman behind the bars, by our hands." she says excitedly.

Newman had crossed the team's path years ago and they hadn't had the opportunity to arrest him, it was comforting to know that he would be in prison until the end of the times.

"What I don't believe is that he did all this and denied it until the last second, if it wasn't for his lover we would never have enough evidence to arrest him." Roman comments as they walk down the aisle toward SIOC. "how much longer this reform will last?"

He was referring to the reform of the locker room, which lasted a few weeks, and he couldn't deny that he was anxious about all the suspense the agency was making about the improvements.

"I don't know for sure, Stuart said it should last a few more days and..." Patterson looks up to face Roman, who is looking as if he wasn't hearing what she says. "What is it?" She smiles approaching him, watching around to see if none of the agents are looking directly at them.

"You and Stuart are pretty close, aren't you?" He asks, as if it was nothing, pressing the elevator button several times.

"You're going to break it!" She giggles as she grabs his hand, making it almost impossible for him not to smile with her. "You're jealous." she says with a grin. His red cheeks were visible even though the area that his beard was covering.

"I know, it's childish and I should trust you and I do, with my life, but I swear the way he looks at you..." they take some steps into the empty elevator and Patterson approaches him, never leaving his look and with a rascal smile in the corner of her mouth.

"The way he looks at me? What does he sees in me?" She asks, throwing her arms around his neck, digging her fingers through the collar of his light blue social shirt, feeling the muscles contracted from his shoulder.

"The day before yesterday he asked me what I thought about your eyes and the lines of your face, what's the point of this?" He stops for a moment when he notices that she is standing on tiptoe, her nose at his chin. "I know what I have but..."

" _Do you have me_?" She smiles, quickly changing her gaze to his mouth.

"The point is that I don't need to have you to be angry with him, just to hear him talking about you with desire..." Roman shakes his head, trying to eliminate any memories of the nerd's comments.

"Let him speak, I'm yours and you're mine, I don't care how much desire he puts into his words or the way he looks at me," she hugs him, burying her head around his neck and feeling his smell, also feeling that his grip increases in a comfortable way "I've been spending a lot of time with a bearded guy and he's all I'm interested in."

"You're right." He also wraps himself in her embrace, putting his lips to her neck and also breathing deeply, smelling the scent of lavender he loved so much to have on his clothes, including those in bed when she was there "I understand, I've also spent time with a blue-eyed blonde girl... have you ever gotten the chance to know her?" he smiles and watch to her smile in response.

"See, we're okay, who's Stuart in this story?" She asks rhetorically, stepping up to his lips. But he doesn't seem to understand the rhetorical side of the thing.

"It's the boring little guy who hangs around the blue-ey-" he talked too much when he was jealous, Patterson had just discovered.

"You do realize we can do better than talk about Stuart, don't you?" She shudders at the movement his beard does on the collar of her shirt through her shoulder and she smiles, giving a few quick kisses on his lips and neck. "And I'm wearing those jeans you like..." she's interrupted by an involuntary sigh as he grabs her waist firmly, trapping his hand to the back of her belt and holding her even more against his hips.

"This is _The_ jeans..." he lowers a little more, leaving kisses on her shoulders, soft kisses that make her smile and shiver again "but I prefer when you're out of it." Their smile grows as Roman says it and Patterson knows that the only thing she wants is to get home and be out of those jeans.

"Do you want to take me off my jeans, Roman?" She rubs her hand over his beard and he just nods, placing his hands on her cheek before putting their lips together in a sensual kiss. Spending the day practically untouched was like a death sentence, it all comes down to that moment when they have peace.

"Hmm." Patterson puts her mouth away for a few seconds. "I know this bothers you, the situation with Stuart, I swear I wish I could work it out." She caresses his hair as she speaks, holding his gaze all the time.

"It's not your obligation and it's not just Stuart, isn't about him." he says softly, taking a few steps toward the elevator wall until he pushes the button and stops moving when they get to floor 3, almost in the parking lot.

Patterson doesn't care that he does it, just pay attention to his words. She knows he never got angry easily or for no reason, so if something bothered him, she wanted to understand.

"It's about everything, we are together for 3 months, another five before our kiss and no matter how much I love to escape at dawn to your place or our meetings in the old bathroom of the locker room..." he smiles of the memories of the adventures that they already had to pass to find themselves hidden. "I wanted to be able to build a life with you, as a couple, you know?" He says close to her face and receives no words in response, just a calm, time-consuming kiss. And they really appreciate that moment.

"Yeah." she says as they pull away for air, a lingering smile on her lips. "If you're asking if I want to be _officially_ your girlfriend, my answer is yes, Roman." He also keeps a huge smile on his face, as if he had just received the best news of his life. "And about building a life with you..."

Roman stroked her hair, making small undulations in a wick, he knew she liked it.

"I don't know how much time we have and I have to admit that this scares me, but it's like you said before, we can not let fear command our actions and the only action I want to take now..." she smiles before talking, watching how his eyes brings her peace, she could get lost in the glow she found there. "It's getting out of here now, hand in hand with you, going home and then we watch some cartoon that I know will make you laugh because I love your smile." He smiles even more and close their mouths again, kissing her slowly and feeling every part of her lips dancing against his.

"And tell our friends about it, I want to hear Tasha's jokes, I want you to be present at family dinners with Kurt and Jane." Roman says with a smile. Tasha would certainly make jokes and for the first time he didn't fear it, it was like a feeling that he had anxiety because it meant he was with Patterson, he could make that sacrifice.

"I want to be the only hand that caresses your body and the only kiss that makes you shiver." She kisses his neck and sees the truth in her words, feeling the body of the man shivering in response "I want to be the only one seeing you at the morning and kissing your face while you sleep." She closes her eyes and Roman joins their foreheads, it was an attitude they were accustomed to and never tired of repeating it, the calm that one transmits to the other was what guided them. The more they spoke, the fewer words they needed.

"By the way, after all this, I also agree to be your boyfriend" they smile together and she turn on the elevator again.

Before they realize, they are in the parking lot, holding hands as promised, fingers intertwined and Patterson stares their hands together once more, just to know if it's real and when she stares at the man next to her again, he's doing the same thing with the same large smile on his face.

" _This elevator took forever_ -" they hear when the door opens, Tasha has her back to them and turns around when she notices that Reade is looking up to someone behind her. "Roman and Patterson, ladies and gentlemen." she says with a smile on her face, quickly noticing their hands together.

"Good night, guys. We're going home." Patterson nods and starts walking, not letting go of Roman's hand and pulling him toward where her car is parked, leaving behind their friends as perplexed as they could be.

"You..." Tasha begins to speak.

"Yeah, I saw it." Reade completed, watching the two of them striding toward the car, carrying two huge smiles on their faces.

"They are..." Tasha begins to speak again taking a few steps closer to Reade.

"Together, exactly." Reade looks to Zapata "and you owe me two tickets to the Knicks game on Sunday" he turns to hold the elevator, watching his friend roll her eyes and giggle in response.

"You're a such an ass, one more week and I'd win that bet." She follows him into the elevator, watching Patterson's car start to leave the parking spot before the door closes.


End file.
